


Jump The Gun

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus smut, Shameless Smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Norman meets a girl on a cruise and one thing leads to another...





	Jump The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babe could you do a imagine with Norm? Now that I know you also take him? 

You’d worked on many cruises before but you’d never worked on the Walker Stalker cruise. It was pretty exciting to see some members of the cast appearing there although you couldn’t enjoy it too much as you had to work for parts of it. Luckily, your work was mostly morning and afternoon shifts so you had the evening to see what all the fuss was about.

The first day, you and your staff were busy getting the dining room ready for all the passengers. As the dining room manager, you were used to running around and thinking quick on your feet. And you only had a few hours left to make sure everything was perfect when all the guests and the cast members arrived. Being the manager, it all reflected on you.

While the main dining room was being taken care of, you went to the separate area where the cast could dine in peace to make sure everything was on schedule as well. The cast would be boarding the ship first and you needed everything to be even better than perfect. The staff could tell you were getting a little frazzled.

“Hey, it’s gonna be great,” one of the buffet servers remarked, “I’ve heard nothing but great things about the cast members of this show. I don’t think they’ll give us a hard time.”

“Yeah,” one of the busboys said in agreement, “I doubt they’ll freak out if there’s a fork in the wrong spot on the table.”

“Uh-huh,” you muttered, only half listening to what they were saying, “Look, we’ve got like…fifteen minutes. I’m sorry, we can all have a group chat later, okay? And I swear, I’m not normally this bitchy. Once this is all set up and finished, I’m actually really nice.”

Finally, everything was to your liking and everyone was in their place as you got word that the cast members had boarded and might be heading into the dining room for lunch before everyone else arrived. You started to panic but your staff was handling it so well, you didn’t really have to give anyone too much direction. You tried to stay behind the scenes but you found yourself helping the buffet servers and the servers. Especially when the other passengers started boarding and entering the main dining room. You went back and forth between them and the cast. 

“Hey,” one of your waitresses stopped you halfway back to the kitchen, “Y/N, you know that Norman Reedus is here?”

“I mean, I would assume he would be,” you chuckled, “Why do you say that?”

“He’s been staring at you since he walked in,” she replied, gesturing to his table. When your eyes met his, he instantly looked back down at his plate, his cheeks turning red. The waitress giggled and nudged you, “You should go over there, a nice little hello from the dining room manager, yeah?”

“I would but I don’t think I have time,” you said.

“Oh please,” she said, “You’ve been a great help to us but we can take it from here, boss. Go get some.”

The waitress took the empty tray from your hands and hurried to the kitchen before you could protest. You’d been so busy and the cast had been so quiet and polite, you hadn’t really noticed them too much. You approached the table, finding yourself more nervous than you thought you would be. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was trying to get Norman’s attention when he realized you were coming towards their table. It seemed to just make Norman more nervous as he started fidgeting. You couldn’t believe that you hadn’t noticed how good looking he was. He was rugged and toned, the sleeves of his shirt hugging every curve and highlighting every muscle in his arms. Norman finally looked up to meet your gaze, a tiny smile on his lips. 

But before you could reach his table, a busboy stepped in front of you, an urgent look in his eyes, “Y/N, I hate to bother you but there’s a problem in the kitchen! You’ve gotta come quick!”

You glanced at Norman, whose smile faded. The disappointment was relatable. You sighed heavily and hurried to handle whatever problem the kitchen was having. After that was settled, you came back to an empty table. Norman and the others had left already. 

“Damn,” you said to yourself. You had only intended to say hello and ask how they liked everything, not really anticipating talking to Norman one on one. The disappointment really surprised you.

Your shift was over not too long after that. The closing manager relieved you and you could head back to your room. After the long day you had, you were looking forward to a glass of wine and a nice long soak in the bathtub.

As you headed towards your room, you passed right by Norman and Jeffrey walking by. Your heart skipped a beat as you came to a stop, the two men stopping with you. You smiled, “I didn’t have a chance to ask you how you liked your meal earlier.”

Norman opened his mouth to speak but this time, he was the one to be interrupted, “Jeffrey! Norman! There you are! We’ve gotta get going! We’re kinda in a rush here.”

With a sigh, Norman walked off with Jeffrey, leaving you even more disappointed than before. You just couldn’t get a break. It was probably stupid to try and even get close to him. Just because he was on this cruise didn’t mean he had all the time in the world to relax. Unfortunately, you both had jobs to do while you were here.

The next day was much less hectic than the first day but you were told that Norman, Jeffrey and Greg Nicotero would be doing a panel later in the evening. Since you weren’t working, you figured you should go and see it. You couldn’t get a chance to talk to him personally but this way, you would at least get a feel for the kind of person he was. These missed opportunities to get to know him drove you mad, the curiosity killing you. Did it even matter if you actually talked to him? If him staring at you meant as much as the waitress implied it did? If there was some sort of attraction there, what difference would it make? He was a famous actor and you were just a dining room manager for cruise ships. 

You could still be curious though.

The panel was so entertaining. Norman had such a close friendship with Jeffrey and with Greg and the interaction with the audience felt so genuine. Halfway through, although you were towards the back, it felt like Norman had caught you and he couldn’t take his eyes off you. It might’ve just been in your head. With the hundreds and hundreds of people attending this panel, he could’ve been looking at anyone. It probably wasn’t you.

The moment the panel was over, the crowd dispersed. You were kind of being dragged along the crowd, though you were trying to break free to get back to your room. Jeffrey and Greg were walking off the stage and Norman lagged behind a little, scanning the crowd. Was he looking for you? Couldn’t be. But once he laid eyes on you, he paused, as if contemplating venturing into that crowd. He took a few steps in your direction before Jeffrey stopped him, whispering something in his ear. Norman frowned but turned and walked off with Jeffrey. Why couldn’t either of you get it together?

There were meet-and-greets, photo ops, more panels, and countless meals in the dining room but you’d given up on actually seeing Norman. Every time you had the chance to talk, someone needed your attention or Norman had to be somewhere fast. 

You were thankfully getting the next two days off in a row and you planned on spending them in your room doing nothing. That was easier than constantly having a chance to talk to Norman and having it taken away again.

One of the buffet servers that you’d befriended this past week, named Cynthia, was in your room with you enjoying a glass of wine. She poured herself a second glass as she brought you the other glass, “Y/N, are you coming to the party tonight?”

“Doubt it,” you muttered.

“Oh come on,” Cynthia whined, “It’ll be fun! And you don’t have work tomorrow. So why not?”

“Just don’t feel in a partying mood,” you said.

“I can’t believe you’re letting this famous dude that you haven’t actually had a conversation with get you down,” Cynthia replied, “Just forget about all that and have some fun. We can pre-game it!”

“Pre-game it?”

“Yeah!” Cynthia exclaimed. She gestured to the bottles of hard liquor with a mischievous grin, “Would showing up tipsy be a terrible thing?”

A few shots later, you felt so much looser and more relaxed, eager to get to this party Cynthia took you to. You had a nice buzz going but were still sober enough to be aware of what was going on and to have conversations without slurring.

“See?” Cynthia said, patting your back, “It’s a good time, right?”

You nodded, “I’m gonna get a drink before my buzz wears off.”

“Okay, I’m gonna head to the bathroom,” Cynthia said, “I’ll join you at the bar in a bit.”

The two of you parted ways and you found a spot at the bar with two open seats. You sat down, saving the second for Cynthia as you ordered yourself a drink. You sipped on your drink happily, your head swimming. You’d forgotten all about your frustrations this past week. At the moment, his name was fuzzy in your mind.

At least until he took a seat next to you at the bar. You hadn’t even realized it was him until he spoke, “I thought I’d never get a chance to see you.”

“Hm?” you squeaked, nearly choking on your drink as you set your glass down to look at him. You swallowed hard, “Oh! It’s you! It’s…”

“Shh,” Norman whispered, pressing his chubby finger to your lips, “I’m trying to keep a low profile. No one has realized I’m here yet.”

“Tomorrow is the last day,” you said, “Kinda pointless to try and talk to each other now, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” Norman said. He opened his phone for a second and gave you a nod, “We have another…twelve or thirteen hours until we have to get off this ship. I know we haven’t had much of a chance to talk but…it’s not from a lack of trying I can tell you that.”

“I know,” you said, “We’re always so busy.”

“Not busy now,” Norman said. He reached out and tucked your hair behind your ear, “And…since we’re so short on time, I’ll say it. Since I saw you in the dining room that first day, I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Wow,” you said softly, “Really?”

Norman nodded, “I tried to get close to you but something always came up. Thought I’d have a chance after the panel but I had to go somewhere else right after. It was always something.”

“I know the feeling,” you said, “So, now that we have no interruptions…what do we do?”

“We could go somewhere quiet,” Norman said.

“Let’s go out on the deck for a while,” you replied, pressing your hand against your forehead, “It’s getting hot in here.”

Norman took your hand and walked you out of the party. Stepping out into the cool breeze, you took in a deep breath, closing your eyes at the soothing air against your warm skin. Norman found a spot on the deck for the two of you to take a seat and relax for a moment. His flushed cheeks made it obvious he’d had a few drinks too. But you were both coherent, just too nervous to say anything.

“This is silly,” you said finally, “Why are we so…uneasy around each other?”

“I don’t know,” Norman said, “Ever since I saw you in the dining room that first day, I just wanted to get close to you. But…I never actually thought about what I would do or say when that actually happened. Everyone kept pulling me away or you away, I thought it would never happen.”

“I get it,” you chuckled, “I didn’t think it would either. But I’m intrigued. Is…is there a point though? Pursuing something?”

“Why wouldn’t there be a point?”

“Because tomorrow, it’s over,” you said, “Everyone gets off this ship, I go home, and you go off to the next event. We only have tonight.”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Norman said, “I know we technically only just met but why give up on it before it can even start?”

Norman was looking at you but you refused to tear your gaze from the ocean view in front of you, “Because it seems like…maybe fate was trying to keep us apart all this time for a reason. I know that sounds crazy. We don’t run in the same circles, not even close.”

“So?” Norman said, “If I cared at all about the circles we ran in, I wouldn’t have given two shits about who you were.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

“Who says I don’t?” Norman retorted, “It’s Y/N.”

“How the hell did you know that?” you asked, whipping your head to look at him.

“I asked one of the waitresses about you the day I saw you,” he said, his already pink cheeks turning even pinker, “That makes me look really bad, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all,” you laughed. You scooted closer to him until your body was pressed up slightly against his, “I find it…sweet. And flattering that you were interested.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Norman continued, “The kind of person you would be when I finally talked to you.”

“And?” you said, your face inches from his.

Norman leaned in a little closer, “I wasn’t disappointed.”

Your lips finally met and a sigh escaped your lips as he kissed you. You could taste the whiskey on his tongue and it made your heart race. Norman let a groan out as his kiss deepened, his hands gripping onto your hips. His fingernails scraped against your jeans, his lips grazing your jawline, breath hot against your skin.

Norman’s kisses and his wandering hands left you in a haze that you couldn’t get a full sentence out. You could only get two words out but they were enough for Norman to understand, “Your room.”

His breath hitched as he grabbed your hand once more to lead you across the deck. You pulled your hand from his grip and wrapped your arms around him, placing kisses on his cheek, teeth grazing his jaw. Norman groaned, turning momentarily to kiss you.

“Patience,” he whispered against your lips, “We’re almost there.”

As expected, the cast’s rooms were separate from the rest of the passengers and were exquisite, though you didn’t have much of a chance to take in the beauty of the room. Not with Norman standing there, immediately crashing his lips into yours the moment he shut the door. But you did notice the softness of his sheets when the two of you fell into his bed. You giggled as he kissed down your chest, his facial hair scratching your skin. You ran your fingers through his long dark hair as he unbuttoned your blouse, kissing down your body. Your breath trembled as he tugged your pants down your legs. You bunched his hair up in your fists as his thick fingers hooked your underwear and slid them down.

Norman mumbled something incoherently as he sat back up momentarily, leaning in to kiss you. You felt his quivering fingers slide up your thighs, whimpering against his lips as his fingers reached your heat, circling your clit slowly, torturously. He pulled away from your kiss, his fingers pressing a little harder to hear your soft moans. Pushing you back down onto your back, he lowered, kissing your hip bone as he slid his fingers inside of you. Finally, he buried his face between your legs, his tongue practically attacking your clit as his fingers pumped in and out of you. Arching your back, you tangled your hands in his hair. Your jaw dropped but tried your best not to make a sound. Small grunts and whines came out as Norman’s tongue and fingers moved quicker, more aggressively.

“N-N-Nor…Norman,” you whimpered. You felt the buildup in your body, almost painful but in the most wonderful way. Norman, feeling your walls tightening around his fingers, pulled away which left you aching. You sat up, breathing heavily as you watched him stand and undress himself.

“You’re stunning,” he said under his breath as he tossed his shirt across the room. He beckoned you closer to him as he undid his belt buckle. You eagerly obliged, your legs still shaking as you shifted to the end of the bed. Brushing his fingers through your hair, he dropped his jeans, stepping out of them and kicking them away. You didn’t need him to say a word, placing kisses on his stomach, your tongue gliding along the sensitive skin above his waistband. Norman’s tongue darted across his lips, waiting in anticipation. You felt his hands shaking in your hair and you simply smirked, pulling his boxers down as slowly as you could.

“Just returning the favor,” you teased. Taking him in your hands, you gripped him firmly, stroking his shaft, lowering after a few moments and you swirled your tongue around the head, sending shivers through Norman’s body. As you took him in your mouth, bobbing your head, you heard his grunts and cries. You relished in the way his body tensed around you, every sound the came from him, even the pain of him just slightly pulling your hair.

“Stop,” he said, stepping away from you, “Scoot back, I’m not done.”

With an excited grin, you jumped back, your body buried in the pillows as Norman crawled back into bed. He pushed your legs back until your knees were pressed against your chest. With his hands pressed against the back of your thighs to keep your legs up, he slowly pushed into you, groaning out loud as your walls squeezed him. He released your legs and you instantly wrapped them around his waist, pulling him deeper into you. He fell forward, his hands at each side of your head as he began to thrust in and out. Your vision was hazy, your senses numb to everything but the pleasure Norman was overwhelming you with. You found yourself scratching down Norman’s back, which just made him thrust even harder, grunting and groaning every time he slammed back into you.

Norman paused, helping you sit up in bed. You sat on your knees as Norman turned your body around, his chest against your back. He wrapped his arms around your body, his hands massaging your breasts as he entered you again. Kissing the back of your neck, he rolled your nipples between his fingers, smirking against your skin as you moaned, slamming your hands on the headrest to keep your balance.

“Y/N,” he muttered, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic, his groans coming out louder as he buried his face in your neck. One of his hands slid down your body back to your heat, his fingers making quick, deep circles around your clit. 

You lost control, crying out as you came hard, your body tensing, your walls contracting, and your hips rolling against Norman on their own. Norman’s arm around you was the only thing keeping you upright as you rode out your high, pushing your hair back as you cursed under your breath. Your orgasm set Norman’s off, squeezing your body tightly against him as he filled you and the two of you stayed in that position for a while to catch your breath.

“Good god, Norman,” you panted. The two of you finally fell back into bed, getting comfortable under the covers. Norman pulled you in, his arm around your shoulder. 

“Goddamn right,” Norman said, taking a deep breath. He kissed the top of your head, “I’m not sure I can say good-bye to you, Y/N.”

You would’ve had a response for that, but sleep was pulling you in too fast. Norman didn’t seem to mind as he was falling asleep too. You couldn’t imagine having to part ways tomorrow morning. Would it be the last time you saw him? Was his only intention to have sex with you and then be on his way? You weren’t sure you wanted to find out.

A headache awaited you when you woke up the next morning, just a tad hungover from last night despite not having too many drinks. You could still feel Norman’s warmth surrounding you and you lifted your head to find him still fast asleep. His hair was all over the place, covering almost his entire face. You supported yourself on one elbow, reaching over to brush the hair from his face. He was a gorgeous man, so peaceful in his sleep. With a laugh, you leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“What are you doing?” Norman asked teasingly, startling you. He opened his eyes, staring at you with those beautiful blues.

“Nothing,” you said, “You were just so cute. I had to steal a kiss.”

“On my nose?” Norman said.

You kissed the tip of his nose again, “It is rather cute. I should probably get back to my room. We’ll have to get off the ship soon.”

“I know,” Norman said. He rolled over to grab his phone from the nightstand, unlocking it and placing it on your lap, “Will you put your number in there for me?”

“Really?” you said.

“Of course,” Norman replied, “Why do you look so surprised?”

“I just…I wasn’t sure if this was a…a one night stand or whatever,” you mumbled, nervously typing your number into his phone.

“That’s not what I wanted at all,” Norman said, “I want all of you, Y/N. I know you think that with our schedules, it won’t work but we should at least try. I think it’ll be worth it, Y/N. I think this is something worth pursuing, don’t you?”

“We barely know each other,” you said.

“Then we’ll get to know each other,” Norman argued. He chuckled as he got out of bed, “I know we jumped the gun a little but does that have to ruin something that could be great?”

You smiled, clutching the blanket against your body, “I guess not.”

“Good,” Norman said, “Then, I’d like to officially ask you on a real date.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to go after this is over?” you said.

“I do,” Norman replied, “Come with me.”

“What?!” you exclaimed.

“You have another job right after this?” Norman asked.

“No…”

“Then won’t you come with me, Y/N?”

“I…” you paused as Norman sat back in bed, tucking your hair behind your ears. There wasn’t a reason for you to decline. Norman did have a good point, you couldn’t possibly give up the chance of something great. Your heart broke at the thought of being away from him. You wanted a little more time with him, even if it was just a few days. A long distance relationship would be difficult but Norman had such faith in it, he made it feel a lot less scary, “Yes, yes I’ll go with you.”

“And then we can go on that official date,” he said, grinning as he placed a light kiss on your lips, “Take you to a nice dinner, wine and dine you.”

“Stop,” you laughed, your cheeks turning bright red, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” he said, kissing you again, “I want to.”

You got lost in his kiss, wrapping your arms around him. As his hands started to roam your body, you reluctantly pulled away, “If we don’t get up now, we’ll never get off this ship.”

Norman glanced at the clock on his nightstand and then jumped back into bed, hovering above you, “We’ve got at least an hour and a half before we have to go. Think of what we could do in that time.”

You bit your lip as Norman tore the covers off your naked body, tracing your collarbone with his fingers. You pushed his hair away from his face, “I can only imagine the possibilities.”


End file.
